


Golden Morning

by Seine_et_Marne



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Takumi is Precious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i want him to love himself, no pronouns, reader implied to be corrin, reader not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seine_et_Marne/pseuds/Seine_et_Marne
Summary: takumi luv u
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Golden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing don't flame pls ;u;

As a breeze made its way through the window of your treehouse, the drapes parted allowing in a ray of golden sunlight, and you could hear the birds beginning to sing their usual chorus. The growing heat of the summer morning kissed your face, encouraging your heavy eyelids to stay closed, not that they needed much encouragement in the first place. You lazily rolled over, admiring the smooth, cool sheets against your skin, before realizing something was missing. As your eyes fluttered open, blinking away the bleary remnants of sleep, you found the cold indifference of the empty space next to you.

This was hardly unusual, you were well aware of the nightmares your husband experienced regularly. Nightmares that previously resulted in frenzied screams, instead left him bolting upright gasping for breath in the early hours of the morning. An improvement, but hardly a victory. Though you urged him to wake you when it happened, he always refused.

"I don't see why we both need to suffer," he would grumble lightheartedly. You knew the answer: because you loved him, and you knew he didn't want to be alone in the shadow of a horrific dream. But you also knew that he felt he didn't deserve such comfort, untrue as it was.

Returning to reality, your vision cleared to see two adoring eyes looking into your own. His face was framed with disheveled strokes of silver that cascaded down his back, topped with choppy layers that stopped just below his shoulders and bangs that were starting to get a touch too long.

"Takumi?" You asked, your voice gentle, though husky, as he realized what he was doing.

"Oh gods, sorry I was just-- I got up a little while ago and you were just… sorry" he stumbled, getting up from the corner of the bed where he was sitting.

You grabbed his wrist before he could escape, pulling him back and intertwining your fingers with his.

"Just what?" You smirked.

"What?"

"You said, I was 'just…' what?"

With one hand locking his in place, the other drifted up to his cheek as you tenderly tilted his face back toward yours. His eyes finally met your gaze, searching for some sign of disgust or discomfort, but found none. Instead, he was matched with the same serene affection he showed you moments before.

"You were just… so peaceful, I could barely hear you breathing. And then you turned over and you looked so… cute." He mumbled the last bit as a rosy blush crept across his face and he turned away once again.

Slowly, you sat up, and planted a soft peck on his burning cheek before reaching your arms up to stretch.

A yawn barely escaped your mouth before Takumi's arms wrapped around your figure and pushed you back down into the sheets.

His lips pressed against your neck, running his free hand through your hair as he pulled away. He rested his forehead against yours as you melted into his touch, leaning up into a kiss that he eagerly returned. His hand migrated down to your cheek, sinking the heat from your face now that it was your turn to blush bright pink.

He settled into place next to you, snaking his arm under your shoulders, pulling your back flush against his chest. You felt his face find its home in your neck once again as he breathed in your scent, heart pounding in time with yours.

"I don't deserve this" he murmured, his voice barely audible.

You turned over to face him, your hands curling around his cheeks, gently rubbing the delicate skin under his eyes with your thumbs.

"Takumi," you pleaded "you deserve this and so much more."

He hardly looked convinced as he avoided your piercing stare.

"I love you, never forget that."

Warm brown eyes finally found yours again, and he let out a defeated sigh. A somber smile made its way across his lips as he pulled you closer.

"I love you too."


End file.
